The present invention relates to combination utensils of the type usable on containers, such as bottles. The invention has particular application to utensils of the type used for stopping and for removing the caps of bottles.
Various types of bottles stoppers and bottle cap removers have heretofore been provided. Bottle openers have included openers for use with a variety of different types of bottle closures. Thus, cork screws are provided for removing corks from the necks of bottles, such as wine bottles. Lever-type tools are utilized for prying off bottle caps of the type used on many beer and soda bottles, wherein the cap has a depending flange with a fluted edge crimped over a bead at the end of the bottle neck, such caps being referred to hereinafter as "pop-top" caps. The cap-removing utensil typically has an aperture which receives a portion of the cap therethrough, with a lip or flange at one side of the aperture which engages beneath the bottle cap flange to pry it off. Wrench-type tools are provided for unscrewing twist-off bottle caps, which are similar to pop-top caps, except that they are internally threaded for engagement with an external thread on the bottle neck. The opening utensil typically has an internally ribbed, cup-shaped member which fits over the cap to frictionally engage it to provide a wrench-type increase in leverage for twisting the bottle cap off. Many cans, such as beverage cans, are provided with a ring-type of pull tab, and prying-type tools have been provided to facilitate lifting of the pull tab.
It is also known to combine features of certain types of opening and/or bottle stopping devices. For example, twist-off cap removers have been combined with pull tab lifting levers, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,455,894 to Roberts and 4,911,038 to Ferrin, while pop-top cap removers have been combined with bottle stoppers in devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 760,797 to Biersach and 959,220 to Hoeft. However, such combination utensils heretofore have typically been formed of metal or have had other types of hard exposed surfaces and have been uncomfortable to use, particularly for people whose hands may be impaired, such as by arthritis. Furthermore, heretofore there have not been provided any combination utensils which are usable for removing both pop-top and twist-off caps.